The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In the manufacturing industry, fit and finish inspections occur prior to turnover to determine if the product, such as for example, a vehicle meets industry standards and is aesthetically appealing. Common areas of inspection in the automotive industry include inspection of the interior and exterior trim, joining of components, paint variations, how tight doors open/close, among others. A positive fit and finish inspection reduces correction of defective, failed or non-conforming products, therefore, reducing the amount of scrap along with costs associated with correcting non-conforming products.
When joining components, such as connecting a molded trim panel to a support panel, supporting structures, such as doghouses, are often use because they provide for easier assembly and are cost efficient. A pin and/or striker may be used to connect the doghouse to the mating component. Doghouses are commonly used, for example, when securing door claddings to door panels, decklid applique to a decklid, and chrome spears to mating panels, among others.
Some challenges associated with doghouses include system variations, such as deviations in an X, Y, and/or Z direction, which contribute to misalignment or poor fit of the mating component. System variations that lead to negative fit and finish inspections increases the overall cost of production. These costs include correcting defects and non-conforming products, increase in scrap material, and the cost of labor, among others. These challenges in the fit and finish of products are addressed by the present disclosure.